


face to face

by heylovely_itsme



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guitar lessons, during svthsa, fave ship of all time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylovely_itsme/pseuds/heylovely_itsme
Summary: “seriously? you had a crush on me when i was in the beatles stage of my life?” she giggles at that, remembering his nonstop singing and imitations of the band. “you’re right, i have horrible taste.” “have?” he repeats, eyebrows raised. oh shit, nora thinks.nora calls nick after seeing the creeksecrets post.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveameyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveameyes/gifts).



> hey, thanks for reading. comment below pls! i love feedback:)

it starts with a phone call. when she sees the tumblr post, she calls nick, of all people. nora doesn’t know why she did it, or when she memorized his number. or why he picks up. but he does, sounding concerned. “nora? is that you?”  
“i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have called you. i’ll just call alice or someone don’t worry”. she blushes in embarrassment. “hey, no, what’s wrong? you sound really worried.” “have you seen creeksecrets?” there’s a pause on the phone, and nora heats typing. “holy shit”, nick says. “i just, i just don’t know what to do. has he said anything to you about it?” she rambles. “hey, nora, its ok. are you ok?”. nick’s voice is calming and smooth. “can i, maybe come over or something, or if” “course you can, i'll see you in a few,” he says, cutting her off. she takes a deep breath. maybe it will be ok.

after changing outfits three time, she walks to his house. she’s currently in between driving, and being dropped off by a family member, so she’s stuck getting rides, or walking. fortunately, the eisner’s house is close and before she knows it, nora’s knocking on the door. it opens to dr. eisner, or lucy, as she likes everyone to call her. dr. eisner- lucy- greets nora enthusiastically, if a little bewildered. nora gets why- when she comes over for guitar lessons, nick’s parents aren’t usually home. she jogs upstairs to nick’s surprisingly familiar room, to find the door open.

she steps inside to see nick enraptured in his guitar playing. nora debates whether to say anything, just standing in the doorway. she listens to him play a familiar song, trying to figure out what song it is. then, he starts to sing.   
he has the most beautiful voice nora has ever heard. like, no exaggeration. it’s the perfect mix of low and melodious. she realizes he’s singing iris, by the goo goo dolls. she stands there, lost in his limitless voice and notes. “nora?” nick’s eyes go wide when he realizes she was watching.  
“that was amazing, nick”. get it together, nora. don't be weird. “i didn't know you could play like that.” nick rubs the back of his neck, nervously. “yeah, well, most people don't,” he says under his breath. “why?”. nora looks at him intensely. come on, eisner. it’s nora. just nora spier, he thinks. “my friends, you know soccer, jocks, i guess.” nora laughs, rolling her eyes. “stereotypical. honestly, i doubt they would care.” nick looks at her, really looks at her. when did she grow up? nora blushes, and he realizes he spoke aloud. 

clearing her throat, nora moves away from him she hadn’t realized how close they had been. nick seems to register it at the same time, scooting away. “so, um, i guess i should tell you why i called you,” she says. “i saw the tumblr, and, i guess i panicked or something. it’s not about sin being gay, because i don’t care all about that. i just, like, didn’t realize how far we’d drifted. we’ve just always been the siblings who don’t fight, who tell each other everything. that doesn’t really make sense, sorry.” “no, it does,” nick says quietly. “i kind if feel the same way. except i mostly want to kill whoever wrote that.” nora nods in agreement. “that too.” 

“but seriously, it makes sense. i don’t think me and simon are talking as much, and, well, maybe if i seemed more supportive, he would have told me?” she shakes her head at him, leaning forward. “first of all, no, that’s complete bs. you didn’t know he had anything to tell you, and it definitely wasn’t your fault he didn’t tell you- oh.” nick smirks at her as she realizes what she said applies to her more than him. “when did you become such a therapist?” he rolls her eyes at her words. “thank you, though. i know it’s weird to hang out with your best friends little sister, so thank you.” “nora, you’re not just simon’s little sister. we’re friends.” nick looks at her through his lashes. nora smiles. “friends. i like that.”

“i forgot my guitar. how did i forget my guitar?” nora mutters. “you can use mine, right?” nick watches her eyes widen. he never lets anyone use his prized possession, and she knows that. “seriously?” “of course,” he says half smiling at her enthusiasm. “thanks nick!” he hands it to nora carefully, watching as she places her fingers on the frets. “here, i’ll teach you something.” as he walks her through the intro to “leather and lace”. nora closes her eyes. “i love this song.” “me too,” nick says softly, not wanting to interrupt her soulful playing. “shit! i just had it.” he walks her through the chords again. after a while, she plays the whole song perfectly. nick smiles, weirdly proud of her. maybe he should look into this guitar teaching thing. he’s been doing it unofficially for nora for a while, to get ready for the talent show. “you in the moonlight, with your sleepy eyes.” nora starts singing without realizing it, and damn. she has a beautifully high, airy voice that fills the room. after a verse of the song, nick starts singing the chorus softly. nora smiles at him, harmonizing. they finish the song with a perfect blend of their voices.   
“  
wow, that was, amazing.” nick says, nudging her. “who knew little spier could sing so well?” nora blushes at the years-old nickname from when she used to follow simon around all the time. “i had such a crush on you then,” she blurts out, instantly regretting it. nick’s head snaps up, and he looks at her. “seriously? you had a crush on me when i was in the beatles obsession stage of my life?” she giggles at that, remembering his nonstop singing and imitations of the band. “you’re right, i have horrible taste.” he stops laughing. “have?” he repeats, eyebrows raised. oh shit, nora thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

“nora? did you mean had, or...“. she cuts him off. “let's just practice, okay? i need help with this chord.“ “does she have a crush on me?”, he thinks to himself. they practice for a while, and then nora sighs. “you really want me to tell you how i feel?” nick looks at her, her face suddenly saddened. “i mean, you don't have to”- “no, its okay.” she takes a deep breath before continuing. “i do have a crush on you. of course i do. but not weird, like i’m not obsessed with you or anything, it’s just. well, i don't know. you play guitar, you play soccer, not to mention how you look. i mean”- she gets cut off by his lips against hers.  
she barely has time to process it before he pulls away, leaving her lips open. nora presses her finger to her lips, not fully comprehending what just happened.

“did you, i mean, what just happened?” she rambles incomprehensibly. “i'm sorry.” nick says, eyes downcast. “why?” nora questions. “it’s not like i was pushing you away.” she rolls her eyes. “how are you so calm about this? i just kissed you! simon would kill me if he knew.” nick says in a rush. he doesn’t understand what he just did. nora turns away from him. “i didn't realize it was such a horrible decision,” she says defensively. “no, i didn't mean it like that. nora, come on, i don't regret it, ok.” nick grabs her hand, and she turns to look at him. “look, you're amazing, nora. you know that. if i kiss you, i, i won't be able to stop myself. “then don't.” she says boldly. 

she initiates the kiss this time. its different this time- not better, but less unsure, more urgent. its heavenly, so heavenly that nick can’t believe he’s kissing simon’s little sister. but shes so much more than that. she is beautiful, and sweet, and really good at guitar. if she was anyone else, and a little bit older, he would have dated her a long time ago. but she's not. she’s nora, she’s little spier. “nick?” nora’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “i'm sorry, i can't do this.” she looks heartbroken, her face stricken as she looks up. she looks younger than she has all day as she leaves his room.

they don't see each other for the next week, and it kills nick. he can't forget how she looked while she left, the image stays in his head. and it hurts, to know that he caused the most radiant girl in the world to look like that. nick shakes his head, trying to get rid of that thought. “when did you become such a romantic, eisner?” he thinks to himself. nick hears his mom call him from downstairs so he goes down to see what it is. his eyes widen when he sees simon at the door.

nora literally tried everything to make simon not go to the eisners. cooking for him, singing for him, making mom tell him. but nothing worked, so nora is left to eat nutella pancakes and practically kill herself from the wondering. it’s going to be a long night.

he tries to be cool, he really does. it’s hard to just chill out and play video games with the brother of the girl you can’t stop thinking about, even if he is your best friend. he tries to be normal, talking about guitar, how he’s over abby, and about garrett's huge crush on leah. they’re honestly worse than the girls with their gossip.

then he remembers about the creeksecrets post. simon is probably trying just as hard to be normal as he is. nick awkwardly but earnestly tells simon that he’s okay with him being gay, if it wasn’t obvious. it’s not perfect, but its honest. later, as simons getting ready to leave, he mentions nora. just one little mention and nick is left reeling. he really is far gone.

the minute simon gets home, nora jumps on him. “what’s up with you?” he asks. nora says something about bonding with her brother, probably something dumb. he can definitely tell she’s lying, but thankfully simon doesn’t press. that’s one of the best things about him, actually.   
“hey, si?” “what?” “you know i love you, right? and that dumb creeksecrets post is just written by a bunch of assholes with no life,” she rants, mostly forgetting what she was talking about. simon looks down. “yeah, but it’s true.” “what’s true?” “i’m gay.” 

nora looks at her older brother. did he really think anyone would have a problem with this? shady creek isn’t the most accepting place, but everyone likes simon. when she tells him this, he rolls his eyes. “not the people who outed me.” well, she thinks, that is kind of true. “do you know who did it? who posted that?” he doesn’t answer her, and she doesn’t press. he respected her privacy, she respects his. that’s why they get along so well.

she spends the weekend being simon’s body guard and avoiding nick 24/7. it’s hard, considering he practically lives at their house on the weekends. she just makes excuses like, “i have an urgent matter to attend to and i can’t come back until nick leaves.” but way more believable- hopefully. he probably notices that she’s avoiding him, though. she’s pretty obvious. not that she, like, thinks about him thinking about her. she doesn’t. that much.

nora’s avoiding him. every time he comes over to their house, she has some excuse to leave. he hates it almost as much as he hates the amount of time he spends thinking about it. not on top of everything with his parents, and trying to get a job. those are the things constantly on his mind. he can’t talk to anyone- not his parents, his friends, or nora. no one has time for him.

when they see each other again, neither of them can deny their feelings. the air feels charged, however cliche that is. nick is at simon's house all the time now, ever since things got bad with his parents. nora doesn’t know he’s coming over, or she would have left. he’s walking down the hallway to simon’s bedroom when nora walks out of her room. she’s engrossed in something on her phone, and she doesn’t see nick. when she looks up, their eyes meet and it feels like the world stops for a second. and that’s it. they don’t speak, they don’t kiss. they just look at each other, but their eyes say more than a word ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! not proofread so apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
